Oingo
|-| Disguised= |ja_kanji = オインゴ |ja_romaji = Oingo |engname = Oing Zenyatta |namesake = N'Doul's Geb - Vol.6 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P132 The Secret of JOJO Characters (American band) ( album) |stand = Khnum |gender = Male |status = Retired |nation = Egyptian |hair = Black , Anime}} |eyes = Orange }} Purple |family = Boingo (younger brother) |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |seiyuu = Takahiro Fujimoto Makoto Yasumura |voiceactor = TV Anime Joe Zieja }} is a minor antagonist appearing in Stardust Crusaders. As a part of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods, he attempts to assassinate the Joestar Group alongside his little brother Boingo. His Stand is Khnum, which allows him to disguise himself as anyone. Appearance Oingo is a tall young man with a muscular build, having dark hair and a long face. His attire consists of a T-shirt bearing a stylized version of his name, over which he wears a sleeveless jacket, jeans, and a cap with an oversized visor. In the anime, his shirt has a stylized version of the Khnum card. Personality Oingo is often overconfident due to the deadly ability of his Stand to disguise himself combined with Boingo's Stand ability to predict the future. This overconfidence backfires, however, when Oingo becomes the downfall of the prediction he trusted in. He has a very close relationship with his brother Boingo and tries to protect him from all the evil people that exist in the world (even though both of them are criminals). He has also shown to attack someone if he doesn't like the way they look, showing a violent personality. When his shy brother Boingo promises to get revenge for him, he is very proud of his younger brother and even begins to tears up. Abilities Khnum confers Oingo the ability to remodel his appearance, height, weight, voice and even smell. Although, he is never shown to change his height, weight, or smell when attempting to assassinate the Joestar group. This allows him to put on several disguises when trying to assassinate his targets. History Stardust Crusaders Oingo is first shown threatening one comic artist interested in Tohth to stay away from Boingo and then decides with help from Boingo's Stand Tohth to wait four hours for the next bus, as the Stand warns them about an accident with the bus. The brothers then look into Tohth for the next prediction and realize that they were meant to poison the Joestar group's tea. Oingo secretly assaults one of the waiters at a nearby restaurant and takes his place. At the same time, Jean Pierre Polnareff lets a cigarette fall, which points to their restaurant. Initially, the group decides to order tea, but a suspicious Joseph Joestar decides to order the unopened coke instead. This seems to prevent Oingo from poisoning the drink at first, but an angry customer reacts to the warm coke he was served, causing the Joestar group to order the tea that Oingo successfully poisons. Right as the group is about to drink their tea, Iggy eats another customer's cake and causes the Joestar group to abandon their tea to take care of Iggy and leave shop, which makes Oingo and Boingo angry. Eventually, following Tohth's prophecy, Oingo punches a nerdy-looking stranger and frightens him into dropping his wallet, giving the two money and temporarily pacifying them for their failure. Following Tohth's next prediction, Oingo then tries to make Jotaro eat a bomb that looked like an orange. However, Joseph and Polnareff return and Oingo is forced to disguise himself as Jotaro in order to prevent them from attacking him. The disguise backfires and Oingo is dragged into the same car where he placed the bomb. Oingo initially tries to prevent the bomb by throwing it out of the window, but Iggy fetches the bomb and brings it back into the car. Polnareff then demonstrates a cigarette trick, in which he lets a cigarette fall into his mouth, and calmly breathes out the smoke, and asks "Jotaro" to show him the trick with five cigarettes. Oingo pulls off the trick but fails when he is forced to prove himself by drinking the juice while the cigarettes smolder. The result causes him to spit it out, and his stomach eventually acts up when he becomes paranoid that Joseph and Polnareff are secretly testing him to see if he is really Jotaro. Polnareff decides to race "Jotaro" in eating oranges the fastest but Oingo, realizing the orange that Polnareff picked up was the bomb, stops him from doing so and suggests that since the "orange" was picked up by Iggy, it could have been contaminated in any kind of unsanitary location. Fed up with having to deal with Joseph and Polnareff, Oingo runs off to the rocks to escape, using a bathroom break as an excuse, and resolves to escape by changing his appearance behind the rocks again. However, Polnareff, considering the truth of "Jotaro"'s statement, throws the disguised bomb out of the car. Oingo then accidentally steps on the bomb, causing it to blow up and split his face in two. Boingo then arrives and resolves to defeat the Joestar group on his own, causing Oingo to become proud of his younger brother's growth. However, the man they assaulted earlier returns with other thugs, who beat up the two brothers and send them to the hospital. Meanwhile, the real Jotaro returns from visiting the hospital, and, happening to be thirsty, picks out an orange to eat. Oingo is later mentioned by Hol Horse, who convinces Boingo to help him asking if he doesn't want to avenge his brother. Hol Horse stated Oingo had another month in the hospital due to his injuries from the orange bomb. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * (glimpse) * * * * }} Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Oingo and Boingo are reduced to a supporting role in the game, and they don't use their respective Stands at all. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade Game) Oingo's own appearance is never featured in game, only illustrations of him by the Stand Tohth (the Gallery Mode). Gallery Manga= OingoBoingo.png|Oingo with his younger brother, Boingo Oingo Boingo Tohth Manga .png|Oingo Boingo Brothers in Tohth comic book Oingo using Khnum.png|Oingo using Khnum Oingo Boingo Egypt 9 Glory Gods cards.png|The Oingo Boingo Brothers and their respective Egypt 9 Glory Gods cards Oingo disguised as Jotaro.png|Oingo disguised as Jotaro Oingo attempts Jotaro's parlor tricks.png|Oingo attempts Jotaro's parlor tricks Oingodedlol.png|Oingo steps on a bomb-orange and explodes Oingo and Boingo have retired.png|Oingo and Boingo have retired Oingo and Boingo have retired Toth manga.png|Oingo and Boingo have retired in Tohth comic book |-| Anime= Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png|All Egypt 9 Glory Gods on Anime 2016 Callender (September - October) Oingo.jpg|Oingo's first appearance Oingo & Boingo.jpg|Oingo with his younger brother, Boingo Oingoboingo anime.png|The Oingo Boingo Brothers and their respective Egypt 9 Glory Gods cards Oingo jotaro five.png|Oingo attempts Jotaro's parlor tricks Oingo retire.png|Oingo and Boingo have retired |-| Other= Spriteoing.PNG|Oingo's sprite in Heritage for the Future Oingoboingosfc.png|Oingo and Boingo in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) Ob01.jpg|Statue Legend figure of Oingo and Boingo Chara Heroes Stardust Crusaders Antagonists.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.3 Wcfvol6.jpg|World Collectable Figure Trivia * Due to copyright laws, Oingo and Boingo were renamed Zenyatta and Mondatta respectively in the VIZ translation, after The Police album of the same name. In the anime, however, they are still referred to by their Japanese names on Tohth's cover. ** Their original names were later used in VIZ's English JoJonium release. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Egypt 9 Glory Gods Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Retired Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 3 Category:One-shot Characters